Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the creation and manipulation of charts used for data analysis.
Analysts and regulators often must often sift through large amounts of data when attempting to identify occurrences of market manipulation and/or other types of bad behavior in a particular market or network. For example, such data may include trade execution data, order data, employee data, market price data, etc. This can be an arduous and time-consuming process, especially since the data may be very large (potentially spanning hundreds of terabytes) and be spread across multiple databases or servers.
Visualizations of the collected data (such as charts, graphs, or histograms) are often an important part of data analysis, as they allow the analyst to more easily visualize large amounts of data, and may aid them in performing comparisons of different data sets and identifying data trends and correlations.
However, many conventional tools used for creating charts and graphs (such as MICROSOFT EXCEL) exhibit a number of shortcomings. For example, many chart creation tools are not able to effectively handle large volumes of data, or data spanning multiple servers or databases. They may also lack sufficient search and filtering options to define the set of data from which to create a chart, and may not be dynamically updatable in response to interactive user inputs. In addition, the chart creation tool may not possess functionality to allow an analyst to drill down into the full metadata of data items corresponding to the data points in the chart.